The rains of Castamere
by med6410
Summary: Saison 2 épisode 9 : A Port-Réal, le siège fait rage. Tyrion Lannister a prit à revers l'armée de Stannis Baratheon. Tyrion, mortellement blessé durant la bataille et agonisant dans les bras de son écuyer se souvient, alors, d'une chanson qui lui fait se rappeler qu'il a toujours détester être un Lannister... (song fic)


**Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices !**

**Je vous présente un petit os qui se passe pendant la bataille de Port-Réal dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 2 ! =)**

**Je vous pris de m'excuser pour les incohérences qui pourraient y avoir avec le personnage de Tyrion, mais cela ne fait pas longtemps que je regarde la série et je ne métrise pas encore totalement les personnage ! D'ailleur c'est ma première fiction sur ce fandom, qui n'est certes pas très actifs ces temps si, mais que j'aime beaucoup :) !**

**Sur ceux, je ne prend pas plus de votre temps et vous laisse lire mon oeuvre :) !**

* * *

Autour de moi, la bataille fessait rage, mais je n'entendais rien.  
Le fer, qui venait de balafrer mon visage, avait pénétré profondément dans ma chair. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une stupide guerre que ma sœur et son cher bâtard de fils ont provoqué...

_And who are you, the proud lord said  
that I must bow so low?  
Only a cat of a different coat  
That's all the truth I know  
In a coat of gold or a coat of red  
_

J'ai toujours détesté être un Lannister. Le Gnome, comme on aime m'appeler, aurait tout donné, titre comme or, pour pouvoir renaître dans une famille où la consanguinité et prise en horreur et où l'honneur et le courage emplissent les cœurs, mais non, moi, je n'ai eu droit qu'à la pire famille des Sept-Couronnes ! Mais que pouvais-je faire contre la destinée ?

_A lion still has claws  
And mine are long and sharp, my lord  
As long and sharp as yours  
And so he spoke, and so he spoke_

J'ai donc été contraint, par mon sang, à devenir la main d'un stupide jeune roi de 17 ans à peine, futur tyran, que tout le peuple croit être le fils légitime de se regretter Robert, alors qu'il n'est enfaite que le fruit des frasques de Cirsei et de Jaime. D'ailleurs, Eddard Stark l'avait découvert et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il s'est fait exécuter et que tout a commencé.

_That lord of Castamere,  
But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
With no one there to hear  
Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
And not a soul to hear  
_

Joffrey...  
Ce gamin stupide, qui n'est même pas au courant de la vérité sur sa conception, a toujours été aveuglé par les douces paroles de venins que sa très chère mère lui murmuré au creux de son oreille et, maintenant, regardez où nous en sommes ! Joffrey et sa mère, la reine régente, mèneront Port-Réal à sa perte !

Quand Daener Targaryen et ses dragons seront près à reconquérir Westeros, nous finirons tous comme le Roi Fou et le Trône de Fer reviendra à sa digne héritière ! J'attends avec impatience ce moment et, si je dois mourir ici sur ce champ de bataille au pied des hautes murailles de cette maudite ville, je me ferais une joie immense de voir mon neveu perdre son royaume et se faire rosir son cul de bâtard par une femme chevauchant un dragon...

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke,  
That lord of Castamere,  
But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
With no one there to hear  
Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
And not a soul to hear _

Je mourrais donc ici, moi Tyrion Lannister, sur cette maudite plage, pour avoir voulu défendre les vies insignifiantes de milliers d'hommes, femmes et enfants ! Je ne m'apitoierais pas en louange sur le courage que je n'ai pas eu et sur la loyauté des paroles que j'ai tenues à mes hommes avant de se jeter dans la mêler, mais si je dois cracher mon dernier souffle dans les bras de cet écuyer, je veux que l'histoire se souvienne de moi comme du dernier Lannister à savoir mettre de côté son orgueil pour pouvoir se préoccuper de son prochain. Qu'elle se rappelle que je suis le dernier de ma famille à savoir aimer d'un amour véritable.  
Ainsi, maintenant, je peux partir en paix et prendre la place que les dieux m'auront attribuée dans leur Royaume.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! **

**J'espère vous retrouver plus bas pour partager vos impressions, bonnes comme mauvaises, sur ce texte !**

**Je vous autorise à me couper la tête et à la planter sur une pique si vous trouvez que ce texte est une véritable horreur !**

**Biz :)**


End file.
